


It Reminded Me of You

by Hellsqveen



Series: 100 Way to Say I Love You Wincest Style [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Hell, Dean never realized how lonely Sam was without him, until he found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Reminded Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr post 100 ways to say i love you here: http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

Sam had never made a lot of frivolous purchases since they’d settled down until Dean found the silver flask buried in their closet, still in the box. He picked it up and saw the work ‘Jerk’ engraved into the side.

A soft smile stretched across his face as he took it with him to the living room. Sam was sprawled over the couch watching some geeky documentary. “Sam,” he called, “what’s this?” He held up the flask and watched Sam’s eyes glance over and widen at what he held.

Sam scrambled to stand, “It’s nothing!” He could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. He moved to snatch the item from his brother but Dean managed to keep it away.

“Doesn’t look like nothing, Sam,” he teased. The smiled feel from his face when he saw the sad look Sam was giving him. “What is it?”

Sam sighed, “I found it at a little no name shop in some small town shortly after you went to Hell. I missed you so fucking much that I had to buy it. It…it reminded me of you. All I had was your things and the memory of you being with me. I needed something I could hold or put in my pocket.” Sam paused, “it’s stupid, I know.”

Dean walked to Sam and pulled him into a hug, “it’s not stupid, Sammy. It’s not stupid at all.” He let go and placed the flask into Sam’s hands. “But I’m back now; I’m here and you don’t have to have anything other than me.” Sam threw himself back into Dean and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad you’re back, Dean.”

“Me too, Sammy, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always any feedback is welcome. You can also hit me up/prompt me at hellsqveen on tumblr.


End file.
